This invention relates generally to wireless networks. More specifically, the invention relates to a wireless interface and a method for identifying an object and discovering information about the object.
Radio-based wireless networks require the transmission of signals over a large area. To facilitate communication between a device and an intended recipient, the intended recipient must be identified so that it recognizes and acts upon signals transmitted to it from the originating device. Such transmissions must be performed using a protocol that enables communications with the intended recipient.
When a wireless device is brought into a new wireless environment, one in which the device is unfamiliar with the network devices with which it must communicate, the wireless device must be capable of determining the appropriate communication protocol necessary for communicating with each network device. Sequencing through a series of attempts to communicate via a list of known protocols would be a prohibitively inefficient method of establishing communications.
Previous solutions to this problem have been limited by the requirement that both devices employ a shared communication protocol and a shared network access media. For example, typical data transfers using handheld units may involve standard network transfers associated with desktop devices, SMS messaging via a cellular network, or short-range wireless techniques such as those employing Bluetooth techniques. Such techniques, however, require use of compatible hardware, a shared communication protocol and a predetermined repertoire of functionality.
Even when equipped with a list of protocols for the devices located in the new wireless network, it is difficult for the portable device to identify devices located in the environment. Thus, the portable device must be capable of selecting the protocol necessary for communicating with a device; without such capability communications may not be successfully established. For instance, a user may wish to instruct a printer to print an image stored in the user""s portable device. Assuming the portable device includes a list of the protocols for the various computers, printers, and facsimile machines present in the environment, the particular communication protocol to be used with the device must be selected from among those listed. If there are multiple devices in the environment, the portable device must determine the identity of the particular device, a printer, and perhaps even the brand and model number for that specific printer, to select the appropriate protocol for establishing communications with that device. Should the portable device be unable to identify the specific printer and the protocol to be utilized, the portable device may be unable to establish communications with that device.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a simplified yet effective method for enabling a device positioned within a new wireless environment to acquire information relating to the devices or objects within that environment, such as information necessary for establishing communications with those devices.
Aspects of the invention overcome the problem of establishing communications with devices for which the communication protocol is unknown. One aspect of the invention involves the use of a discovery registration in which a portable device is provided with information describing the physical appearance characteristics of objects or devices, information that may be used to identify an object of interest. A further aspect of the invention involves the use of sensing techniques for establishing the identity of an object for which more information is sought, by comparing the sensed physical characteristics of an object with data describing the physical characteristics of the objects located within an environment of the network. Additional aspects of the invention involve associating the information describing the physical characteristics of objects or devices with additional information regarding the object, which may include the communication protocol for a device with which communication is desired.